Kikumaru Eiji: Unintentional Matchmaker
by Xx The Grey Lady xX
Summary: Oishi has a secret admirer... who's really terrible at poetry. OishixFuji one-shot.


A/N: HAHA! The first Oishi/Fuji fic on FFNet/happy dance/ And probably only the fourth online in general. Seriously, this pairing is NOWHERE.

Disclaimer: I don't own the boys, nor do I own Seigaku.

Kikumaru Eiji: Unintentional Matchmaker

"Roses are red, violets are blue, give me your heart and I'll give you my... shoe." Eiji blinked. "What?"

Oishi pulled the poem from his locker, careful not to rip the bright pink paper when he removed the tape. "That's... original."

Eiji grinned. "Oishi has a secret admirer!"

Oishi shook his head. "Don't be silly. I'm sure this is just a prank. Don't you think the person would have... put more thought into it?"

"Nya, Oishi, don't be mean," Eiji scolded. "Maybe they're really bad at poetry."

The vice captain shrugged, folded the note, and stuck it in his pocket. "Well, I don't really have any way of finding out. Come on, we'd better get to practice, or Tezuka will give us extra laps."

"Hoi! I don't feel like running laps today. I had a super-hard math test today, and math always tires me out..."

He and Oishi left the locker room, the latter attempting to put the odd poem out of his mind. _Probably just a prank,_ he repeated to himself...

However, when he and Eiji arrived the next day for morning practice, there was again something taped to his locker, but this time it was a Polaroid.

"Nya, Oishi, there's a picture of shoes on your locker."

"Shoes?" Oishi repeated, grabbing the photograph.

"Yup. Get it? 'Give me your heart and I'll give you my shoe.' I told you! You _do _have a secret admirer."

Oishi looked down at the picture. He remembered, a couple days ago, when he and his doubles partner had gone shopping. He'd pointed these particular shoes out to Eiji and said how nice they were, and how he had been needing a new pair of tennis shoes...

"Eiji," he said, "did you talk to anybody about our shopping trip?"

The acrobat paused thoughtfully for a moment, then shook his head. "Nope. Just Fujiko."

"Hmm..."

"So basically, if you agree to go out with the person, they'll give you the shoes you want?"

"I guess." Seigaku's mother hen sighed. "I wonder how they found out I wanted those shoes..."

"Who knows? Maybe they're stalking you, nya."

Oishi blinked, then laughed a little nervously. "No, I'm sure that's not it," he said, though it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than his partner.

"Calm down, Oishi, I was just kidding."

"I know... I just wish I knew who it is..."

'Well, hopefully they'll tell you soon, nya! If they really care about you, then they definitely will!"

"Yeah.."

At that moment, the door to the locker room opened and Fuji walked in, deceptively-sweet closed-eyed smile in place as always. "Morning Eiji, Oishi." As he pulled open his locker, which was next to Oishi's, he looked down at the picture in the vice captain's hand.

"Saa, Oishi, aren't those the shoes you wanted? Why do you have a picture of them?"

Oishi rubbed the back of his neck, laughing sheepishly. "Well, you see..."

"Oishi has a secret admirer who's trying to bribe him with shoes," Eiji summarized, grinning.

Fuji blinked, then smiled. "Perhaps bribery isn't the right word, Eiji. That makes it sound kind of creepy, ne? Perhaps Oishi's admirer is just a bit desperate. You're rather untouchable, you know, Fukubuchou."

"I am?"

"Well, yes. You and Eiji spend practically every waking moment together--everyone's convinced you're dating."

The Golden Pair looked at each other, wide-eyed, and then burst out laughing. "Haha--you're kidding, right? Oishi and me--haha--"

"People really think that?" Oishi managed through his giggles.

"I don't think it's that strange. You certainly act as though you're together most of the time."

Eiji frowned. "That's crazy talk, nya. Me and Oishi are just bestest friends." The acrobat's eyes suddenly widened, as if in realization. "And if Oishi's secret admirer happens to be listening, he's perfectly free to tell Oishi how he feels, because Oishi--"

"Eiji, there's no one in here..."

"Wrong! There's _someone _in here, nya. See you at practice!" The acrobat skipped away, a cheeky grin on his face.

Fuji looked at Oishi and pulled his school uniform shirt over his head. "Suppose Eiji's figured it out, then."

"He's surprisingly perceptive. Think he'll tell me?"

The tensai smirked. "Not a chance."

--

There was, yet again, a note taped to Oishi's locker the next morning. He sighed. He really hoped it wasn't so ambiguous this time. He wanted to _know. _After all, it might be...

He blushed. No, of course it wasn't. There was no way that person liked him...

Oishi read the note. _Oishi-san, _it began, _I'm sorry I've kept you in the dark for the past two days. But it's time I made good on my promise. Meet me on the roof after tennis practice this afternoon. I'll bring the shoes, so bring your heart. Yours, your secret admirer._

Throughout morning practice, Oishi observed his fellow tennis club members, knowing that it must be someone from the club for them to be able to get into the clubhouse. He played terribly in all his matches because of it, but he knew that if anyone showed even the smallest sign of nervousness he'd see it. Unfortunately, no one did. But then again, if it was who he wanted it to be, that person would be as calm as always...

The days' classes seemed to drag on forever, as well as afternoon practice. When finally it was over, Oishi raced into the locker room to change and then ran out again, yelling an apology to Tezuka, and to the school. By the time he got to the roof, he was panting, a light sheen of sweat forming on his forehead. No one was here yet, but he'd expected that--he'd been the first to leave practice, he was sure.

The roof door opened, and Oishi's head shot up. He blinked, dumbfounded, when he saw who it was. _No. No way am I this lucky..._

Just to be sure, he said, "Fuji, what are you doing here? I was waiting for--"

"I know," Fuji interrupted.

A wave of relief washed over Oishi. "You're the one who's been leaving me notes?"

"Yes. Are you disappointed?"

"No, not at all."

"You weren't expecting me."

"Of course not. Who expects everything they want to fall into their lap?"

The tensai looked at him suspiciously, but the look softened after a moment. "If I didn't know you, I'd think you were playing tricks on me."

"You'd deserve it. You've been driving me crazy. Eiji had me thinking I was being stalked."

Fuji chuckled quietly. Oishi noticed, now, that they had subconsicously moved closer to each other throughout their conversation and were now just inches apart.

Suddenly the tensai pulled a box from behind is back. Oishi blinked. "Fuji, what..." He lifted the lid. "...You really didn't have to--"

"I promised, didn't I? Of course, I'll have to take them back if you don't give me your heart," he said, half-joking.

"Of course it's yours," the vice-captain said softly. "It always has been."

Fuji smiled, genuinely, cerulean eyes wide open and searching. "You're not just saying that for the shoes, are you?"

Oishi laughed, pulled the tensai to him, and kissed him, marvelling at how soft Fuji's lips were.

They pulled apart, foreheads resting against each other.

"They're nice shoes," Fuji commented, sliding his arms around Oishi's shoulders.

"Mm. Very nice."

"If it weren't for those shoes, I probably would have had to resort to more drastic measures."

Oishi blinked, then smiled, both relieved and a little disappointed. Perhaps Fuji's sadistic streak wasn't something that should be let loose on innocent people, but it was one of the things about him that Oishi loved.

"Thank God for Eiji's big mouth, then."

-owari-

A/N: The title is because, you know, Eiji told Fuij about the shoes. I know it's horribly sappy. But please review.


End file.
